Rinoa's Birthday Surprise
by Angelprinczess
Summary: Squall and the gang decide to throw a suprise birthday party for Rinoa. Rated PG for some mild language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the characters in this story; Squaresoft does.

Author's Note: First off, I just want to say that my last fic was a total disaster! The flames that I got were really horrible and I really don't appreciate them. Constructive Criticism is always welcome, but believe me, those reviews were not very constructive, except for one review from an anonymous sender. Thank you for not flaming me and for sticking up for me. I really appreciate that. Anyways, I took that fic off because it was just causing too many problems. This is my second fic and I hope you all like it. It's a Squinoa, since Squall and Rinoa are my favorite couple. So, please read and review because it would really mean a lot to me. Also, I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't flame me. Thanks!

Rinoa's Birthday Surprise

It was a beautiful day and the sun was pouring through the windows of Balamb Garden. Squall Leonhart was making his way to the Cafeteria located in Balamb Garden. He was in a very good mood, which was extremely rare for him. He was in such a good mood because today was Rinoa's birthday. Squall and his friends had planned the best surprise for her tonight. As soon as he entered the cafeteria, he saw his friend Zell. Even though he would never admit it, Zell was the best friend that Squall ever had. As usual, Zell was busy shoveling hotdogs down his throat.

"Yo, Squall, over here!" Zell called. Squall made his way to the table where all of his friends were sitting. Zell, Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie were there, but there was someone missing.

"Hey guys, where's Rinoa?" Squall asked the group.

"Beats me." Irvine replied. Just then, in walked Rinoa, followed by her lovable dog, Angelo. 

"Hey everyone! Looks like I overslept." She smiled sheepishly and took a seat next to Squall. In walked a member of the Garden Faculty. He approached their table and said in an angry voice, "There are no dogs allowed in the Cafeteria!"

"Oh, I'm sorry but I just hate to leave Angelo alone…" Rinoa told him.

"To be totally honest with you miss, I don't care about how you or your dog feel. Just get him the hell outta here!"

"Hey Buddy, nobody talks to my girlfriend that way!" Squall said as he pointed his Lionheart at the Garden Faculty member.

"Oh, Commander Leonhart, I had no idea that this was your girlfriend. I-I'm terribly sorry…" The Garden Faculty member said as he started to walk away.

"Asshole!" Rinoa muttered under her breath.

"What was that?!" The Garden Faculty member roared as he turned around.

"Nothing…" Rinoa said with a smirk.

The Garden Faculty member stormed out of the Cafeteria with rage.

"Thanks Squall. You saved me…again!" Rinoa said.

"Don't worry about it. He was an asshole. Nobody talks to my girl like that!" He said smiling. Rinoa was so happy to see one of Squall's infrequent smile's that she flung her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Whoo-hoo!" Irvine said.

Squall was blushing as they pulled away and Rinoa couldn't help but laugh. Everyone else started laughing too, and even Squall couldn't hold his laughter in for long. 'Wow, he's changed so much in these past eight months. Did I really do this to him?' Rinoa thought to herself.

"So, what are you all up to today?" Rinoa asked the gang.

"Well, I'll probably just head back to the classroom and finish correcting some exams." Quistis said.

"Oh, me and Irvy are gonna go to the Quad and put some finishing touches on the Garden Festival plan." Selphie said. "Oh Zell, you wanna join us?"

"Um…no thanks! I think I'm gonna go train at the Training Center. I'll catch you guys later!" Zell said as he headed off to the Training Center. Selphie and Irvine also left the Cafeteria, and headed to the Quad.

"Bye you two! I'll see you later, after I correct my exams." Quistis said with a sigh.

"Bye Quistis!" Rinoa said.

"So Squall, that just leaves you and me. What do you wanna do?" Rinoa asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of going to train…" Squall said.

"Uh-uh, I know you too well. You are in too good of a mood today to want to go to the Training Center. What's really on your mind, Squall?"

"Nothing…really."

"Oh come on Squall, you know you can talk to me."

"I know that Rinoa, but it really is nothing." He said mischievously.

"Squall Leonhart, you are hiding something from me and you are going to tell me what is right now!"

"Oh really…"

"Oh come on Squall!"

"Listen Rinoa, I'd really love to stay and talk, but I gotta get going. I promised Headmaster Cid that I would pick up some supplies in Balamb for him."

"Why can't he get someone else to do it? He's always calling on you! You never have any time to yourself!"

"I am the Commander of SeeD, you know. Anyway, do you wanna come with me?"

"Oh, okay. It doesn't look like I have anything better to do, anyway."

"Alright, lets go."

"Ok, Irvy, your gonna play the guitar for Rinoa's party." Selphie said.

"Come on, Sefie, do I really have to be in your band? You know I have no musical talent." Irvine complained.

"Yes, you have to be in the band! Come on, how do you think Rinoa would feel if you didn't play at her birthday?"

"Oh alright…" 

"Tee-hee! That's the spirit! Now where's Quistis and Zell? I told them to meet us here and they're already five minutes late!"

In ran Quistis and Zell.

"Sorry Selphie, but we had to wait until Rinoa and Squall left before we could come here. We couldn't just let them see us going to the Quad when we told them we were going to the Training Center and Classroom." Quistis said.

"So you're absolutely certain that they're gone, right?" Selphie asked.

"Of course! I saw them walk right out the door. Besides, Squall knows the plan. He wouldn't let Rinoa get over here." Zell said.

"You're probably right…but wouldn't it be a super-mega-bummer if Rinoa walked in here during our rehearsal?" Selphie asked.

"Calm down, Sefie! Rinoa and Squall are well on their way to Balamb by now and if we don't start rehearsing soon, we'll never be ready in time for the party!" Irvine said.

"Alright everyone! We're all gonna be playing a different instrument, like when we were in FH, remember? Okay, so I'm gonna assign each one of you an instrument and then we're gonna start rehearsing. First is Irvine, who will be playing the guitar."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Irvine grumbled.

"Next is Zell, who will be playing the violin."

"SAY WHAT?!" Zell exclaimed.

"I said that you are gonna be playing the violin, Zell."

"Uh-uh! No way am I gonna play that thing again! Isn't once enough?!" 

"Oh come on Zell, you don't wanna disappoint Rinoa do you?"

"I don't care! I'm not gonna play the violin! Not even for Rinoa!"

"Okay Zell, than let me tell you this…Do you wanna face SQUALL if you don't play the violin and ruin his girlfriend's surprise party?!"

"Okay, okay, point taken…I'll play the freakin violin!"

"Good! Next we have Quistis who will be playing the piano."

"Okay, the piano is not so bad." Quistis said.

"Then we have me! I'm gonna be playing the flute."

"Hey, what about Squall? Isn't he gonna be playing anything?" Zell asked.

Quistis snorted. "Are you serious? Squall playing an instrument? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Quistis is right Zell. Not even I would dare to make Squall play a musical instrument. Anyway, it doesn't matter 'cause Squall has a way more important job to do." Selphie said.

"And what would that be?" Asked Zell.

"Honestly Zell, sometimes you are so slow! Squall has to get Rinoa to the party. We can't have Rinoa's birthday party without Rinoa, right?" Selphie said.

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot." Zell said as he smiled sheepishly. "Oh, one more question…"

"What?"

"Will there be hotdogs there?"

After fighting a few occasional monsters, Squall and Rinoa finally arrived in Balamb. They headed straight for Zell's house. Rinoa didn't know it, but Zell's Ma was going to keep Rinoa busy while Squall picked out her cake and made the arrangements to have it shipped to Balamb Garden.

"Squall, why are we going to see Mrs. Dincht?" Rinoa asked.

"Oh, she just wanted to see you and wish you a happy birthday, Rinoa." Squall said.

"Oh, how nice of her! How did she know it was my birthday?" Rinoa asked.

"Zell probably told her." Squall answered.

When they arrived at the house, Mrs. Dincht opened the door.

"Oh Rinoa and Squall! How nice to see you guys! Come on in!" Mrs. Dincht said.

"Sorry Mrs. Dincht, but I have to see to some official SeeD matters in the town. It will probably bore Rinoa to death, so do you think she could stay here?" Squall asked.

"Why of course she may! Come on in darling!" Mrs. Dincht said as she winked at Squall.

"You never said anything about official SeeD business, Squall. What's going on?" Rinoa asked.

"Oh it's nothing really. The Headmaster just wants me to check on a few things, that's all. I think that you'd have more fun if you stayed here." Squall said.

"Well…okay, but hurry back!" Rinoa said.

"Alright. It shouldn't take too long anyway. I'll see you soon!" Squall said as he gave Rinoa a quick kiss and left.

"Oh Rinoa, I almost forgot! Happy Birthday!" Mrs. Dincht said.

"Thank you Mrs. Dincht!" Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, is there something wrong?" Mrs. Dincht asked.

"No…not really…" Rinoa replied.

"You're starting to sound like Squall now! Come on dear, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, it's Squall…he just seems to be acting really weird today. Actually, everyone has been acting pretty weird today. It's like they're hiding something from me." Rinoa said.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure that it's nothing. You're probably just so excited about your birthday that you're imagining things." Mrs. Dincht told her.

"I guess you're right…" Rinoa said.

"Come on dear, let's have a cup of coffee while we wait for Squall to return." She said.

'Everything is going perfectly…' Squall thought to himself as he made his way back to Mrs. Dincht's house. 'I really hope that everything back at Garden is going this well. I wouldn't want anything to mess up Rinoa's party. God, I hope she likes the surprise that I have planned for her. Nobody knows about that yet, though. I wonder what they'll think of it…' Squall's thoughts were interrupted as he realized that he was back at Mrs. Dincht's house. Squall knocked on the door and Mrs. Dincht answered it. 

"Oh Squall welcome back! How did everything go (winks)?" 

"Everything is all set!" Squall exclaimed.

"Wonderful! Well, I'll go get Rinoa for you." Mrs. Dincht said.

"Thanks Mrs. Dincht. I couldn't have done this without you." Squall said.

"You're welcome Squall!"

A few minutes later, Rinoa walked out of the house.

"Thanks for everything Mrs. Dincht!" Rinoa said.

"Don't worry about it! Don't forget to visit now!" Mrs. Dincht said.

"I won't! Bye!" Rinoa called as she left with Squall.

"So, how did everything go?" Rinoa asked.

"Everything's all set. Now we can go back to Garden and have some fun!" Squall said.

"Fun? Did I just hear you use the word fun? Who are you and what have you done with Squall?" 

Squall just smiled.

"Why are you so happy today!?" Rinoa asked.

"You'll see…" Squall replied.

"Argh! I'm not gonna get anything out of you am I?" 

"Nope."

"Alright everybody, Squall and Rinoa will be arriving soon! Squall said that as soon as he gets here, you, Quistis, are to take Rinoa to here dorm and make sure she gets into her party dress. Then, change into your party clothes, too. " Selphie said.

"Alright, I'll go wait for them now!" Quistis said.

"Okay! Oh, and after you both are all set, bring Rinoa here, but make sure you don't tell her why!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Selphie, I'm not an idiot! Do you honestly think that I would say to Rinoa, 'All right, lets go to your birthday party now!'?" Qusitis said.

"Alright, alright! Point taken! I was just making sure!" Selphie said. "Now, get to your position!"

"Yes sir!" Quistis exclaimed.

"Now, as for everybody else, Squall said that we are to change into are party clothes. While Quistis is with Rinoa, Squall will also change into his party clothes. We are to meet here in 15 minutes. Is that all clear?" Selphie asked.

Everyone nodded. "Alright! Then let the fun begin!" Selphie shouted.

"Rinoa, over here!" Quistis called. Squall and Rinoa had just arrived back at Garden.

"Yes Quistis?" Rinoa asked.

"Headmaster Cid has told everyone at Balamb Garden to get into their party attire and assemble at the Quad. I was hoping that you could help me pick out something to wear." Quistis said.

"Of course I'll help you Quistis! But what's the occasion?" Rinoa asked.

"I'm not sure, but I heard that it might be the Headmaster and Edea's anniversary." Quistis said.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Rinoa exclaimed. "I guess I'll see ya at the Quad then, Squall."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Squall said as he headed off to his dorm.

Quistis and Rinoa headed off to the dorm area.

"Let's go to your dorm first, so you can pick out something, and then we can go to my dorm and change." Quistis suggested.

"Alright, that's fine with me!" Rinoa said.

They arrived at Rinoa's dorm and headed straight for her closet.

"Argh! I have nothing to wear! I should have went shopping!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Don't say that! I know the perfect thing that you should wear!" Quistis said.

"And what would that be?" Rinoa asked.

"Wear your white dress. You know, the one that you wore at the SeeD Inauguration Party?" Quistis said.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that before!? You're a genius Quistis!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Quistis said.

"Okay! Lets head over to your dorm now and see what you're gonna wear!"

"Alright."

When they arrived at Quitis's dorm Rinoa ran into her closet and pulled out a peach satin dress. It was perfect for Quistis!

"Quistis, you have to wear this! It's perfect for you!" Rinoa said.

"Well, alright Rinoa. Shall we get changed now?" Quistis asked.

"Sure! This party's gonna be a lot of fun!" Rinoa exclaimed.

After they were changed, they headed towards the Quad. When they got there, all the lights were off and Rinoa was very confused.

"Quistis, are you sure that the party was in the Quad? Nobody's here…" Rinoa said.

Then, all of sudden, the lights turned on and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

"Happy birthday Rinoa!" Squall said as he gave Rinoa a kiss.

"All this for me?!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Tee-hee, yup! This is all for you Rinoa! Happy 19th! You really deserve it!" Selphie shouted.

"Quistis, you were in on this too?" Rinoa asked.

"Of course!" Quistis exclaimed.

"Oh, you guy's are the best!"

The night went on and Rinoa was having the time of her life. She danced with Squall, talked with her friends, and for the first time in her life, she felt like this was where she really belonged. This was her family.

At the end of the night, Squall and Rinoa stood on the balcony, staring up at the stars.

"Squall, thank you so much for doing this! It means so much to me!" Rinoa said.

"Don't worry about it, Rinoa. I just did what I wanted to do." Squall said.

They stood staring at the stars in silence for a few more minutes.

'I guess it's now or never…' Squall thought to himself. "Rinoa…"

"Yes, Squall?" 

"Rinoa…I…I really love you and well…Rinoa Heartilly, will you marry me?" Squall asked as he pulled out the box containing the beautiful gold ring.

"Oh Squall! I love you too! Of course I'll marry you!" Rinoa exclaimed

Nothing else mattered but the two of them and time seemed to stop as they broke into a passionate kiss and a shooting star sped across the dark sky.

The End


End file.
